creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aleister Crowley
Primeros años Aleister Crowley nació el 12 de octubre de 1875, en Leamington, Warwickshire, Inglaterra. Su nombre real era Edward Alexander Crowley. Su padre era un acaudalado cervecero, además de un puritano acérrimo. Sus padres veían el sexo como uno de los peores pecados capitales. Ya desde joven Aleister mostraba formas, rebelándose contra de las creencias de sus padres durante la mayor parte de su vida. Su comportamiento llevó a su madre a dirigirse a él como “la bestia”. Al parecer, ella realmente creía que su hijo era el anticristo. Y no iba muy desencaminada, ya que Aleister obviamente creía ser una poderosa fuerza oscura, y que más tarde materializó en su vida. Por otra parte, su rebelión contra la opinión de los padres con respecto a sus relaciones sexuales le llevó a ser una persona abiertamente sexual desde muy joven. El padre de Aleister murió cuando él tenía 11 años de edad. Ese mismo año, Aleister supuestamente torturó y mató a su propio gato. Según otros informes sobre su vida, hablan de otros comportamientos más horribles cuando él era niño. Sin embargo, casi cualquier cosa puede ser justificada, incluidos los actos mencionados por Crowley en su autobiografía. Sabemos que Edward cambió su nombre por el de Aleister, a fin de no tener el mismo nombre que su padre. También sabemos que él perdió su virginidad a una edad muy temprana, se rumorea que tenía 14 años de edad y que fue con una sirvienta. aleister-crowley-juventud.jpg|En su juventud. Aleister Crowley.jpg|En su adultez 170px-Aleister_Crowley,_Golden_Dawn.jpg|En su coronación. Cuando era niño, Aleister se vio obligado a asistir a ciertas escuelas religiosas. En 1892, Aleister Crowley fue inscrito en la escuela en Malvern. Según los registros, Crowley participó en algún tipo de acto homosexual impactante en ese momento. A continuación, pasó a por la escuela Tonbridge, donde supuestamente contrajo gonorrea con una prostituta. Pero no fue hasta su ingreso en la universidad de Cambridge cuando Crowley cambio todos sus gustos sexuales por el ocultismo. A la edad de 21 años, heredó el dinero de su padre, y fue capaz de empezar un viaje a lo desconocido, que continuó durante toda su vida. Inicios en el mundo esoterico En 1898, Aleister Crowley se unió a la Orden Hermética de la Golden Dawn. Esta orden era dedicada principalmente a la “magia blanca”. Él no fue muy querido por la mayoría de los miembros de la Golden Dawn. William Butler Yeats, poeta irlandés lo llamó “una persona loca indescriptible”. Durante su tiempo en la Golden Dawn, vivía con un compañero llamado Allan Bennet en un piso de Londres. Allí experimentó con rituales de magia en dos templos construidos a propósito, y se cree que Crowley tuvo algunos resultados sorprendentes, como la manifestación de una serie de seres sobrenaturales y actividad poltergiest. Crowley dejó la Golden Dawn después de una supuesta batalla mágica con MacGregor Mathers, quien fue expulsado del núcleo en 1900 tras acusar a uno de los fundadores de la falsificación de los documentos en que se basó el grupo. En 1900, a la edad de 25, se mudó a la casa Boleskine a las orillas del Lago Ness en Escocia. Su principal objetivo era encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poder continuar su formación mágica. En Boleskine se dice que invocó a los demonios, que celebró misas negras, y que participó en orgías sexuales. En 1903, se casó con una mujer llamada Rose Kelly. La pareja tuvo dos hijos, uno de los cuales murió a la edad de dos años en misteriosas circunstancias. En 1904, mientras la pareja se encontraba de vacaciones en Egipto, Aleister afirmó tener una visión de su propia vida y que debía escribir un libro, que se convertiría en “El Libro de la Ley”. Al año siguiente, se fue a una expedición al Himalaya, que terminó con la misteriosa la muerte de algunos de sus compañeros. A partir de ahí se fue a Canadá y Estados Unidos. Su primera hija murió de tifus mientras se encontraba en el extranjero. En 1907, Aleister Crowley fundó una orden mágica conocida como la Astrum Argentium. Dos años más tarde, se divorció de su primera esposa. Tres años después, se unió a la Orden de los Templarios Orientales (Ordo Templi Orientis (O.T.O.)). Fue en esta época que supuestamente comenzó a experimentar con los rituales sexuales. Él era conocido en su círculo privado por tener sexo casual con mucha frecuencia. Mujeres y hombres por igual se sintieron atraídos por él, a pesar de su aspecto físico. Pasó algún tiempo en los Estados Unidos entre 1915 y 1919, donde difundió una propaganda anti-británica, o pro-Hitler, aunque más tarde afirmó que él era un partidario británico. Cuando se marchó de Estados Unidos, se reunió con Leah Hirsig. En 1920 se fue a Cefalú con su actual mujer, y formó la abadía de Thelema. Fue la cobertura de la prensa que la hizo famosa en todo el mundo. Fue acusado de realizar orgías sexuales, sacrificios masivos de animales y personas, así como todas las formas de la magia negra. El verdadero desastre se produjo cuando uno de los miembros de la abadía, un graduado de Oxford llamado Raoul Loveday, murió de enteritis en la Abadía. Su esposa acusó a Crowley de envenenarlo haciéndole beber la sangre de un gato durante una de sus ceremonias, y su campaña contra él en Londres alimentó la creciente mala prensa. En 1923 el gobierno italiano, después de permitir tantas actividades diabólicas, lo expulsó. Como siempre Crowley se deleitaba con las acusaciones, y no negó ninguna de las acusaciones. La expulsión de Italia fue el comienzo de una recesión global de Crowley, reduciéndose su grupo de seguidores y en realidad nunca ganó la misma influencia sobre un gran público hasta después de su muerte. Él, sin embargo, tomó el control de la O.T.O., Theodor Reus se retiró en 1923 y nombró a Crowley como su sucesor. Hay un cierto desacuerdo sobre la decisión entre los miembros, pero finalmente fue confirmado como líder en 1924. Continuó como director hasta 1946, cuando renunció a su mandato. Aleister pasó los últimos años de su vida encadenado a las drogas que había utilizado durante muchos años. Era un adicto a la heroína y estuvo a punto de arrumarse. Crowley murió en Hastings el 01 de diciembre de 1947 a los 72 años, todavía era un consumidor de heroína en ese momento, tomando una dosis que habría matado al menos a cinco personas. Hay varias historias sobre su muerte: una es que murió solo, sus últimas palabras fueron una maldición para su médico al no darle heroína. La historia continúa diciendo que el doctor murió el 2 de diciembre de 1947, un día después de Crowley. Otra historia dice que sus últimas palabras fueron: “Estoy perplejo”. La realidad es que él fue incinerado y sus cenizas fueron entregadas a sus leales seguidores. Influencia Crowley ha tenido una gran influencia en la música rock moderna. Desconocido para la mayoría de las personas, gran parte de la música idolatrada por muchos fue escrita y cantada por devotos seguidores de Crowley. El guitarrista Jimmy Page de Led Zeppelin es un devoto seguidor de Aleister Crowley, quien proclamó Crowley como “La Bestia 666”. En 1971, Jimmy Page compró la casa Boleskine de Crowley a orillas del Lago Ness, donde Crowley practicaba sus infernales rituales, incluyendo sacrificios humanos. Según cuentan algunos, Page realizaba rituales de Crowley durante sus conciertos. Su canción “Stairway to Heaven” tiene claras referencias a la “reina de mayo”, que es supuestamente el nombre de un poema horrible escrito por Crowley. Así que algunas de las canciones de Led Zeppelin eran procedentes del ocultismo y la “escritura automática”, incluyendo la popular “Stairway to Heaven”. La portada del álbum del Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band de los Beatles mostraba una imagen, que según Ringo Starr, la gente “le gusta y admira”. Paul McCartney dijo que la portada del álbum era un retrato de todos sus héroes, y que aparecía el propio Aleister Crowley. Según John Lennon, la idea del disco era “haz lo que quieras”, que era precisamente lo que enseñaba Crowley. En la parte trasera del álbum “13”, Jim Morrison y los otros miembros de The Doors aparecían posando con un busto de Aleister Crowley. David Bowie se refirió a Crowley en su canción “Quicksand”, del álbum “El hombre que vendió el mundo”. El músico Graham Bond pensó que era hijo ilegítimo de Crowley y grabó álbumes de rituales satánicos con su banda Holy Magick. Sting, ex miembro de Police, ha pasado muchas horas estudiando los escritos de Crowley. Stiv Bators, vocalista de Dead Boys y The Lords of the New Church, tenían una canción titulada “Haz lo que quieras / Esta es la ley”, según la propia filosofía de Aleister Crowley. EL gurú del LSD Timothy Leary era un entusiasta de Crowley. Él dijo: “He sido un admirador de Aleister Crowley. Creo que me estoy llevando en gran parte la obra que se inició hace más de cien años… Él estaba a favor de la búsqueda de ti mismo, y “Haz lo que quieras” será la totalidad de la ley en el amor. Fue una declaración muy poderosa.” Marilyn Manson en su canción “Misery Machine” contiene las letras: “Nosotros vamos a montar hasta la abadía de Thelema”. Franklin D. Roosevelt quedó tan impresionado con las enseñanzas de Crowley le puso una imagen diseñada por Crowley en la parte posterior del billete de un dólar. El ojo en el triángulo, ahora en el billete de un dólar, fue creación de Crowley. Es el ojo de Horus mirando a través de la pirámide, lo que significa que un día todos estaremos vigilados por el gran hermano bajo el Nuevo Orden Mundial. La realidad supera a la ficción. Aleister Crowley, mago negro Aleister Crowley, la leyenda del mago negro. Mirando ahora la vida de Aleister Crowley, es importante tener en cuenta alguna de las afirmaciones más extrañas que se han hecho de él. Así que, para terminar, he aquí una lista de tales reclamaciones. Puedes optar por creer o no, De cualquier manera, es innegable que causó una gran impresión. Aleister Crowley mencionó en su autobiografía que nació con tres “marcas de Buda”. Una de estas marcas eran cuatro pelos que crecían desde el centro de su corazón, en forma de una esvástica. Muchas personas creen que Aleister Crowley era un espía para el gobierno británico. Esta es una interesante afirmación dada la cantidad de viajes que Aleister realizaba extendiendo la propaganda durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Otra afirmación hecha por Aleister era que él era la reencarnación de varios ocultistas famosos. Uno de estos hombres fue Eliphas Levi, quien murió el año en que Aleister nació. Se rumorea que Aleister convenció a su novia Leah para que copulara con una cabra. Algunas versiones de la historia cuentan que la cabra estaba destinada a ser sacrificada en el momento del clímax, pero que no cooperó. Su garganta fue cortada de todos modos. Bibliografía *https://labibliotecadelmiedo.wordpress.com/2016/09/12/aleister-crowley-la-leyenda-del-mago-negro/ Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería Categoría:Mentes trastornadas